Generally, information communication devices such as advanced IT terminals, and the like, have been designed to have increased integration density, to use a semiconductor device/chip/module in which fine line width technology is applied, and to use a high efficiency passive component such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) to reduce a size and to use low power.
However, such a semiconductor device/chip/module may be vulnerable to withstand voltage, and the like, such that a semiconductor device/chip/module may be broken or may malfunction due to a surge or electrostatic discharge (ESD) caused in various routes.
A varistor may be used to absorb a surge or to filter electrostatic discharge.
Also, recently, automobiles have been developed as highly advanced electronic products based on ICT convergence, rather than mechanical products.
A semiconductor device/chip/module and a passive component included in an automobile may also be broken or malfunction due to a surge or electrostatic discharge.
For example, if an automotive smart car is malfunctioned for such reasons, safety of a driver and pedestrians may be compromised. Accordingly, it may be important to prevent a surge from flowing into a circuit and to control a surge.
Thus, an automobile may use a varistor for protecting a semiconductor device/chip/module.
As mentioned above, a varistor has been increasingly used in various fields, and a varistor may thus be required to have a variety of properties depending on an object to protect and a purpose of protection.
For example, a varistor used as a component for a vehicle may be designed to have relatively high breakdown voltage and capacitance as compared to a varistor used in an IT terminal, and a varistor used in an IT terminal may be designed to have relatively low capacitance to reduce high frequency signal loss. Further, when an object to be protected is small-sized, a varistor may be designed to have low breakdown voltage of several to several tens of a voltage level, and may also be designed to have a breakdown voltage of several hundreds to several thousands of a voltage level depending on an object to be protected.